Busted and more Busted
by Edwards-daughterxoxo
Summary: When Bella,Alice,Jasper,Emmett and Edward are left at home.What could possibley go wrong? well everything could or should. This is my first fan fiction story.Please feel free to comment, but not nasty stuff :
1. Food Fight

Hi this is my first Fan Fiction Story and im sorry if its rubbish but please comment I would like to see what you think about it. Also I don't own twilight Stephanie does.

Bella's P.O.V

* * *

Well what a day. I don't know that shopping with Alice could be SOOO boring I would have died if I stayed there an hour more. Wait make it 2 seconds.

"So did you have fun?" Alice asked me in her sweet voice. Looking at me. I knew if I said no I would be dead and I knew If I said yes I would be shopping again a.k.a dead.

"Meh" I said as I shrugged looking down at my feet.

"So you wanna go shopping again" She said with big golden eyes. She's hypnotising me quick close your eyes. My brain told me. My eyes automatically shut.

"Um I I got too um do something um lots of coursework Yeah. Lots and lots Its Staking up." I panicked walking to the house backwards as she walked forwards. I bashed into the door and turned the knob. Panicking I started to push the door backwards and forwards hopefully someone will open the door. Hopefully.

"Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Open the Stupid Door." I shouted till bashing it. "You guys hurry."

"Let go of it then I could open it." A Voice said from behind it. I stopped. It opened slowly I ran behind him peering around him at Alice

"Thanks Um -." I Looked up and saw Jasper "Jasper. You saved me from the shopaholic vampire." I joked. She walked in staring at me in total humiliation. Mwhahahahahahaha. She needed that. I walked into the clean living room were Emmett was shouting at the x-box because Jasper "cheated" and won. Edward was playing on his piano.

"Ready to get beaten by the master." Emmett grinned at Jasper and Jasper Grinned Back and sat down besides him. Alice Placed herself by Jaspers legs and watched.

"Emmett face it, your crap at the x-box." Jasper said. He was speaking the truth. He only won when it came to Carlisle by about 3 points. But he liked it and it stopped him making stupid adventures. I was standing by the piano, well leaning on it. Staring at the plasma TV on the wall they started to shoot the zombies. Ugh how can you do that? I mean you could but its horrible even Alice's face is on Jaspers Leg turned away from the TV.

"Psstt Bella" Edward Whispered

"Yes Edward?" I Replied

"How was Shopping?" Ugh did he really need to know

"It was Bad." I whispered. Hope she cant here us talking " Like Always."

"Esme, Rosalie and Carlisle have gone hunting."

"Ok you went when we went shopping" I shuddered " right?"

"Right" he agreed we looked at each other happily when something scared the shit out of me. It was Jaspers shout of happiness when he won.

"Yeah I won, I won." He said rubbing it in Emmett's face

" Oh whatever!!" Emmett Shouting at him, the x-box and the TV. He lobbed the controller at the couch and stomped up stairs. He was having a Girly Fit. Everyone burst out laughing

"Oooohhhh" everyone shouted up

"SHUT UP OR ELSE!!" he threatened. We stared at each other then burst out laughing Once Again. We heard thumping going down the stairs

"No Emmett" Edward Pleaded. He must have heard his thoughts.

"Edward get out of my mind" he shouted. Correct it was a thought.

"Edward what was he thinking?" I whispered he stared at the nothingness

"He was-." He stopped only to find that Emmett was standing there With a Massive Grin on his face.

"Oh please no." I whispered to Edward.

"Guess what." Emmett said though his grin

"Is it one of your metal adventures?" Alice said Looking at Jasper. They were loved up I could tell by the way they looked at each other.

"Yes good guess." he said as he lunged himself on the chair. Oh God Save Me, Save me and Edward, Jasper and Alice. He leaned forwards and rubbing his hands.

"We are going to go to are school and-."

"Emmett we don't want to end in prison thanks" Jasper Said

"Shut-Up and listen to me. And where going to trash everything the classrooms, the cafeteria, the staff room everything top-to-bottom." His face lightened up in pure delight. It seems ace to do that I would love to trash the school but I don't want to end up in jail where my dad will know and I will die.

"Im in." Jasper Said

"Im in as well." Alice agreed

"Well that only leaves Edward and Bella" Emmett said in delight. I looked at Edward's confused face.

"Well, Im in if you are Edward." I said

"Im only doing this if Bella doesn't get told off."

"Ok a full house." He smiled " Everyone Ready."

"What Now?" I asked confused.

"When the cats away the mice shall play." Emmett Cheered. He opened the door "Eddie can we take your Volvo?"

"Well I don't know." He said confused. Emmett give him the puppy dog look and I don't think it worked.

"Please." Emmett Begged Like a puppy.

"Ok." Edward Said, "As long as I don't get fined."

We all got in the car Alice was first, Then Jasper, And Then Me all at the back. Emmett was in the passenger seat and Edward was driving. We set of at about 100mph on 40mph roads. I gazed out of the window blankly looking at the passing trees.

"Edward Slow down, humans do the speed limit not like 20x more." I said not really giving a damn now.

"Ok Sweetie." He said happily. When we got there we all leaped out of the car. Whilst everyone else was smiling at the building, Edward and me looked at each other probably thinking the same thing "why did I do this." We walked slowly with each other hand in hand at the back of are group.

"Why did I do this?" I murmured

"I have no Idea" Edward Said "Must be some kind of Human Emotion."

"Yeah some thing like that." I agreed. Yeah it must be some kind of emotion maybe Jasper will know. We all stopped at the doors. Emmett started to thump them.

"Emmett you going to set of the alarms here let me." Alice said walking forward with a metal rod. She pressed her pale white face next to the metal doors, pushed the rod though the locks and listened. We all listened with her. Her face lightened up when the lock clicked

"Yes." She whispered and pushed open the doors and smiled "Ta-ta." she shouted " Bet you couldn't do that Emmett." She challenged him as a joke.

"I bet I could only if I had a rod." he replied. She walked past him shaking her head laughing at him, we all walked past him. Hahahahahahaha you got owned by a girl Hahahahahahaha owned by a vampire girl double the humiliation. We smiled at each other and bust out laughing.

"What are you two laughing at?" Jasper smiled at us. We both pointed at Emmett and started laughing again and so did Jasper. He took one at Emmett and just bust into a roar of laughter.

"Ok, ok what's so fun-." She turned around only to find that Emmett was doing a pretty good impression of her.

"Look at me, im Alice Cullen, I love to shop and I love to love Jasper I nicknamed him Jazz because I think he's Jazzie. Oh Jazz let me kiss you-."He ran over to Jasper and started kissing him on his check. Ewww Emmett's acting kinda well gay.

"Emmett!, Sorry Alice Stop it!" He Joked. I was to busy looking at Emmett and Jasper that I didn't even consider Alice. Her Face was all angry her eyes did the evil stare. She actually looked like a terrifying vampire for once. I was actually horrified. I tugged on Edwards coat, he looked at me with his best smile

"I think Emmett's Gone Overboard just a tad." I whispered he looked at Alice face. And looked shocked. Whoa I've never seen him this shocked before. Never.

"EMMETT CULLEN!!" Alice spoke through her gritting teeth "IM GOING TO KILL YOU." She threw herself on his muscular body aiming for his throat. Her little mouth found their way to his ice neck she was about to bite when Jasper, Edward and I eventually pulled her from Emmett. She was strong for something her size.

Edward and me kept her still whilst Jasper calmed her down it calmed everyone down except me. But I was all ready calm. Calm as a, as a, um, something calm.

"Now no stupid impressions, no messing about we've got a school to ruin." Jasper said. Everyone nodded in agreement. We only had one problem. That was there ctv footage of Alice trying to kill Emmett even though he was un-dead.

"Easy, me and Bella will go to the principles office and destroy the type and shut down the ctv camera's simples." Edward said

"Ok Me, Alice and Jasper will mess up everything in are path, meet us in the cafeteria at about 7:30?" he said smiling

"Ok see you then." I said Edward held my hand and we made are way up to the principles office. When we were there Edward ran in to sit on the chair pretending to be him. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." he said in a low voice and I mean really low

"Miss Swan why are you here?" he said, he had his feet on the desk and playing with a pencil. I walked towards him.

"Well My friends tried to kill each other my boy friends a vampire and his family are too. Umm and im going to kiss you in about 20 seconds." I said sitting on the edge of the desk. "I think I need to be expelled sir."

" I do to. What's your number?" he said I giggled I bent over to kiss him. I forgot that I was on the corner and fell off.

"Aarrrgghh, ow that's a bad move." I moaned

"Bella Are you ok?" he panicked

"Yeah im fine." I said as he pulled me up to my feet I rubbed my hip. I walked over to the speaker on the desk and turned it on.

"Hey its Emmett, Jasper and Alice." Edward Laughed. I walked over to him laughing at them they had paint all over them it was funny to watch. I pulled the speaker to the TV and spoke in it.

" I am your lord worship me!" I said giggling. I saw that Emmett and Jasper Were praying to me. We Started Laughing. I turned it off

"Come on we have to do our job." I said we grapped the tape and turn off the cameras and legged it to the cafeteria.

"What took you so long?" Emmett said he was covered in paint and so were alice and jasper. I wish I could have been with them it seemed fun.

"Errrmm." I Thought for a while. Ok, what shall we say to them, well I?

"Yes Emmett we were." Edward answered. May be to his thought. I knew what he was thinking even without vampire powers or special abilities. Edward had to tell. Grrr. Now I feel like killing them. Double Grrr. I heard Alice's sweet laugh in the corner but it was burred in jasper's arm. I also saw Emmett's head behind the counter his face grinning.

"Hey Jasper." He Grinned. Jasper turned towards Emmett. "Catch." He shouted as he lobbed the slop at him. His shirt witch was white was covered in red and yellow slop. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. He looked up to see Emmett on the floor laughing. He walked over to the other counter pick up a spoon full of cream cake and lobbed it at Edward. Edward Scowled at Jasper whilst Jasper and Emmett Started laughing.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Emmett shouted. I don't want to get covered in food im going to leg it under the table! I ran to the nearest table trying not to get hit by the flying food. EEEEPPPP run Bella run! my brain shouted. I crawled to the table were Alice was she was covered in paint too.

"You didn't want to get covered too?" she asked. Well duh.

"Yeah."I replied we both went ducked as something flew over are heads.

"Were gonna die." I said. We are, when Esme knows we've trashed the school, got paint all over are clothes, not to mention we had a food fight.

"Well im not, you are im all ready dead." She said smiling "Jasper will get me out." She said still smiling.

"You well be un-deader and besides Edward will get me out no problem." I whispered. We sat there smiling. How long has it been until they started maybe 10mintues ago?

"Right I've had it!" I shouted. I cant take it sitting here missing all the fun. I crawled from underneath the table until I felt something yanking on my top I turned towards Alice.

"Where are you going?" she asked

"Im not missing the fun because I don't want to get dirty my clothes can always be washed." I replied with a smile on my face. "You coming?" I asked. She stared at me confused then put her grin on her face and held my hand and crawled up with me.

"Lets do this." She said picking up some curry with her hands and through it at Edward. We both stared at each other and laughed. You should have seen his face. He through something at Alice but it went on me. Emmett, Jasper, Alice were laughing at me. I looked at Edwards face in despair and in worry; I just smiled at him and threw something back I think it was, um, pasta that went on his trousers. We just started to throw anything (which was food or drink) at each other this went on for about 30mins, I lent back to reach some food but ended up pressing the alarm button for the police. stared at each other in utter panic.

"What are we going to do." I screamed over the ringing alarm. The shutters were closing now, quickly. Before I knew it I was flipped on Edwards back.

"Hold on" he shouted, He ran towards the window and jumped out he landed on his stomach. Oh I hope I didn't hurt him I didn't mean to. I got off and lay on the floor just opposite him.

"Are you ok, I didn't mean to hurt you, Im sorry." I Panicked

"Bella im immortal I don't get hurt silly." He said Smiling. I got up and helped him up. Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Edward and I stood staring at each other we had food in are hair, on are clothes, on are faces every where on are bodies were covered in food. We are all going to be killed or be un-deader.

"Lets go home. Please before the police come." I said

"Good idea, everyone get in the car." Edward said, we went in the car one after the other in a rush. I put my seat belt on and off we went. Oh My God if my dad catches me, im doomed, I will not allowed to see Edward ever, EVER. Edward pulled up in the driveway where Carlisle, Rosalie and Esme were waiting in the doorway.

"Just get behind me," Edward whispered when I got out of the car. He

Let everyone out and slammed the door. I walked up the driveway behind Edward pushing my food-covered hair behind my ear.

"EMMETT, JASPER, EDWARD, ALICE, BELLA WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING!" Esme shouted at us. "Don't tell me you have been on Emmett's crazy, wild, adventures?"

"Yes actually." Jasper told her.

" Get inside all of you, you're making me embarrassed." She said, we all walked in with are heads down, apart from Emmett who was smiling at us. We sat down on the couch looking at our feet. I shouldn't have agreed with Alice and Jasper and Emmett and nearly get arrested.

"So who did this?" Carlisle said in his strict tone, we all looked and pointed at Emmett. He already knew the answer what a daft question.

"Right you lot go and get cleaned up." Esme Said in her I've given up voice. We all got up and went upstairs. Apart from Emmett. As I walked up the stairs, the voices of Carlisle and Emmett shouting at each other. That's when I heard the noise of something smashing. Edward and me ran downstairs to see what the crash was. I saw Esme crying on Carlisle shoulder, I saw Alice and Jasper in shock, I saw Emmett, in shock, I saw Rosalie in shock, I saw Edward in shock, My face was shocked, I also saw two windows smashed on the floor and on the grass he must have throw something through the window and smashed it, he was in deep trouble. DEEP.

"Emmett Cullen!!" Carlisle Shouted At him " Your Paying for that, The X-box and the football are banned, You're grounded and apologize."

"Sorry Esme for breaking your windows, Sorry Alice, Jasper, Edward and Bella for dragging you into this, Sorry Carlisle that you adopted me, Sorry Rosalie for being your husband, Sorry God for being existed. There is that ok?" he asked, Half smiling. Why was he apologizing to us all? Weirdo.

"Bella What about if you sleep at your house tonight, after you have gotten clean im sure Charlie wouldn't mind to see you." Edward whispered.

"Ok that seems good." I whispered back. We walked back up the stairs and I went to have a shower. It took about an hour to be descent, well close to descent as we could get. We walked back down the stairs and through the garage. Wow 2 beautiful clean cars and one dirty one. Check.

"Bella come on lets go." Edward Shouted from his Volvo. Yeah, Yeah im coming. I got into the car and through my bag on the back seat, put my seatbelt on. Edwards Car purred on it's way to Charlie's house. I gazed at Edwards Focused eyes, focused face and focused body. Wow im lucky to have him. Im glad that I've got him.

"Bella, Bella you home." He said, waving his hand in front of my face. Bella Focused stop looking at him like a noob, yes he's your boyfriend but it's been 10mintues since he pulled up just snap out of it! My brain told me.

"Wha, Im out im out of it." I snapped out of it. He stared at me but the laughed.

"Come on Silly." He said softly from his perfect lips. I got out of the Volvo I was just about to turn to get my bag when Edward was there holding it for me.

"Thanks." I smiled at him.

"Meet you in your bedroom." Edward said kissing my cheek. I smiled weakly at him and turned to walk into the house. Wow I didn't know my house was that big. I slammed the door behind me and threw my bag on the floor.

"Bella how nice to have you back." Dad shouted from the living room. Yeah Right if you were that bothered you've probley come to hug me. Stupid. I stommed up the stairs to my bedroom were my vampire in shining armour was waiting for me.


	2. The Nightmare

Bella's P.O.V

"Hiya Edward." I smiled, I walked over to the bed were he was, lay out and as still as a statue. "Edward are you, are you ok?" he didn't answer again just flicking through a magazine that I brought with me.

"Yes, im ok, I just didn't see you, that's all."

"Oh,"

I placed myself on my bed, my head rested on his body, smooth and cold.

"It's nearly your birthday, do you want anything?"

"I don't want anything Edward, I told you that like a month ago." I wined. He pursed his lips, and then smiled.

"I could get you a car to replace that -." I cut him off

"I don't want anything, thank-you."

"Ok. I could deal with that." He smiled rapping his free arm around me.

"Swear you wont pay a single dime towards a present or a card or anything." I asked, he crossed his heart, smiling

"I swear." He smiled, kissing my forehead. Putting my best smile on I looked at him, reading my magazine.

"What are you doing?" I said amazed and yet bored,

"Nothing. Just reading an article." He said, reading. I lay back down and snuggled up to him as if he was a cuddly toy.

"Im trying so hard to make a conversation, please follow though with it."

"Ok." He said, in disbelief. I closed my eyes and tried to go asleep, I was getting grouchy, it was about 10 o clock now and I had school in the morning.

I woke up that morning in complete and utter panic. There was sweat dripping off my nose, My head thumped against my skull, my heart was coming out of my chest and silent tears tricking down my face.

"Oh God." I whispered as I tried to calm down. I stared around the room looking for anything that was not usually there and there was Edward was there.

"Bella, are you ok?" he asked worried looking me in the eyes

"I….. I… Don't know." I muttered, shutting my eyes.

"What happened in your dream." He asked, more confused than interested.

"V…V…Victoria and Laurent." I stuttered as a few more tears went down my face.

"It's Ok, They wont come back, and if… if they do Alice will see and we will be ready." He calmed me in a hug. "Now, I'll get your clothes and you can stay here and tell me what to get? Is that ok?" he asked

"Ye…Ye…Yeah, Sure." I said, flopping back on the bed, my hand wiping away the tears and the sweat. Come on Bella your acting stupid now, just forget that ever happened, ever. I lay quietly on the bed, for a few minutes.

"Here," Edward whispered calmly to me. He handed me a purple-checkered top, faded black skinny jeans and purple converses.

"Thank-you." I whispered slowly back, as I got up from him.

"I'll see you outside in about an hour." He said putting back my hair.

"Ok." I said in disbelief. He kissed my softly on my cheek then left me to get dressed. It didn't take me long at all, I just shoved them on with out a care in the world, I could have been going school in inside out jeans and back to front top. I slumped down the stairs hoping that Charlie didn't see me, but this wasn't my day.

"Bella are you ok? You look kinda sick." He said as he rushed to feel my head.

"Dad, im fine." I moaned, weakly pushing his hand of my face.

"I don't think you are, maybe you should stay here."

"No dad, im going school, I'll come home if im ill." I went to move towards the door, he blocked my exit.

"Bella I want you to stay home, you look like your going to die."

"Well I will have to die at school then." I groaned and pushed past him and out of the door. I slammed the door weakly and went towards Edward who was standing by his Volvo.

"Bella are you ok?" he asked. I stared at him.

"Im fine." I said opening the passenger door. He slithered into the car and drove to school. I started to get a bit uneasy in the car, I thought it was because I was hungry so I just left it.

"Edward can you wind down the windows please." I asked, and rapped my arms around my torso, squinting my eyes.

"You ok?" he asked as he pulled up in the parking lot.

"Yeh, I think." I said slamming the door shut. He walked towards me and put his arms around me. My stomach churned, my head spun, it was like I was on a roller coaster. I staggered up to my first lesson. English. Edward and I walked to are usual seats at the back of the class. 10minutes in I started to get worse my head twirled and spun around and around in circles.

"Sir!" I shouted and everyone looked at me except him. "Sir!" I shouted again he was just engorging me. I shot up from my seat with one hand around my mouth and the other around my waist, running towards the bathroom, everywhere was covered in food and paint from last night, I dodged round it. I kicked the door with my leg and ran into the first free bathroom I saw, then being violently sick.

"Bella, Bella are you ok?" A voice asked me. I didn't bother to turn around to look.

"Who's this?" I asked then being sick again.

"It's Jess," she replied, touching my back.

"Hi, now can you go please?" I asked when I could

"Ok, im out side if you need me." She said walking out, I heard the door creak behind her. God, stupid dream making me sick. After about 5mintues of throwing up I tried to stop, witched worked. I wiped my mouth and walked out, with my hand on my head. I saw Edward and Jessica talking to each other and as soon as they saw me they stopped.

"Im going home, I don't feel well."

"Well we know that," Jessica smiled, "I gotta go back know, see you tomorrow." She said waving at me.

"Bye." I said. I turned towards Edward, and trying to smile to him but I couldn't.

"I'm taking you back to my house." Edward said, walking besides me

"Why?" I asked as I walked towards the car park.

"Because when Carlisle comes in he can look after you properly."

"Edward, that's not needed." He said taking my hand. He didn't jump which was strange.

"Bella, your really cold." He told me opening me the door.

"Im always am," I replied

"But you're nearly as cold as I am. And that's odd."

"Nearly, Edward, Nearly." I moaned, he rolled his eyes at me and opened the Volvo door. Wow quick walk. "Thanks." I stepped in the car. He was by my side in a second gazing at me as I put my seat belt on.

"Can we go quick I think I might throw up again." I said leaning against the door. As soon as he heard the word 'throw up' he thumped the pedal down and we went flying out of the school car park and on to the main road. It was a quick journey back from school well Edward was doing about 110mph on the roads. I felt the sickness come back on when we were walking to Edwards house, the pain was killing me. Edward opened the door and let us in.

"Who's That?" Esme asked us, she was all alone in the house cleaning.

"It's me Edward and Bella." He replied taking my coat and putting it on the coat stand.

"Shouldn't you to be at school?" she asked as she walked in. I felt it come back up again and I darted towards the bathroom. I was sick again in Alice' bathroom, Oop's.

"Bella, Hasn't been feeling to good after a nightmare she had last night, this morning, if you get me." He said listing if I was sick.

"Oh, right." She whispered as she heard me throw up. "I'll get you some water, honey." She shouted. Up to me.

"Bella, go to my bedroom when your done, I'll be waiting with the water in there." He also shouted. Jesus Christ I really feel bad, it's like someone is beating me up 24/7. After I was done, I rinsed my mouth and went to Edwards bedroom, he was sitting on his couch thingy with the phoned pressed against his ear I listed carefully.

"Yes, she keeps being sick," he said and waited " A nightmare, about Victoria and Laurent-."I shivered at the names. "- But I don't think that can make her ill." He paused again. "Yes, I will, she's staying here at the moment." He said "I know Carlisle but, I don't want her to suffer with this alone she needs are help and care. Charlie wont do much for her though." I waited and so did he. " Bye!" he said icily down the phone. He threw the phone on the bed and saw me standing there, my eyes wide, my arms across my painful stomach and my legs tried to keep my body up.

"What did Carlisle want?" I asked slowly walking towards him.

"He didn't want me, I wanted him, I wanted to ask him why are you so ill because of a dream? He said it will blow over in a couple of days, but im not sure." He said taking my hand and pulling me gently to the couch. " Here's your water." He said giving me a pint of water.

"Thanks," I said taking the water off him and gulping it down.

"Your welcome." He whispered and watched me gulp the pint down. It soothed my burning throat but I knew within seconds of the water hitting my stomach it would be automatically come back up.

"Edward where's your toilet?" I asked worried.

"I'll take you." He said holding my hand and running me to the bathroom as quick as possible. I sat on the floor next to the toilet and Edwards feet. It will be any second now, I just know it. I was right I could feel the water come back up. I leaned over the toilet being sick once again but there was something icy touching my back only did I release it was Edwards hand. He was watching. I felt so embarrassed watching my boyfriend see me throw up it aint nice.

"Edward-." I said then being sick. "- Edward please, please-." Sick again. "Go." I managed to say before another load came up.

" Sorry Honey but I must it's my job." He said darkly yet friendly

"What, Seeing your girlfriend throw up is your job?" I asked annoyed. I flushed the toilet and leaned on bath.

"Well, yes, Carlisle said that I have too see if there was any change in your, in your….. Behaviour." He managed to get out. I looked at him, oddly.

"As if." I mumbled into the bath. Edward sighed, and placed his stone like body next to the bath and looked at me with apologetic look.

"Bella, there is no reason to get embarrassed or angry. I get sick too." he smiled.

"When was the last time you threw up then 109 years ago?" I asked annoyed still but a little curious.

"Actually it was last week when Emmett, Jasper, Alice and I had a little challenge, and I quote 'the first person to be sick after too much human food loses the last one standing wins.'" He said smiling his best smile.

"Who won?" I asked. Staring up at him.

"Alice, by about a minute. It went Jasper, Emmett, Me, Alice. Esme and Carlisle weren't happy when they found everyone throwing up in every bathroom available well except Rosalie." We laughed.

"Alice didn't have much time to do her victory dance did she." I laughed harder.

"No, we couldn't get to the bathroom quicker!" he laughed. We laughed at are pain. It was funny Imaging them all throwing up and Seeing Esme and Carlisle faces when they saw them. After that there was a long Pause as we tried to catch are breath. Esme came in with a jug of water and a cup, smiling a cheesy smile.

"What were you two laughing at?" she asked as she placed the water by us.

"I was telling her about last week?" Edward looked up at her. She pulled her eyebrows together and smiled confused.

"Edward was telling me about the task they had to do about human food." I said smiling at her. She thought about it for a minute or so then started to gag.

"That was repulsive! Looking after you lot, im telling you it wasn't nice. Human food add Animal Blood add vampires acting stupid equals four dirty bathrooms!" She said still gagging on the memory from a week ago as Edward said. And as quick as a flash she vanished out of the room.

"Did that make you feel better or just worse?" he asked

"Yes it made me better and just a bit worse." I said pouring more water in the cup. I placed the jug on the tiles and drank the water in seconds but this time I didn't feel like I was going to throw up. I flopped on Edwards legs/body and I let my eyes doze off.

My dream was nearly the same, nearly, I was standing there in the forest, it was pitch black, the only light here was the moonlight shining through the trees. And there, on the other side of the forest was _Edward_ standing there gazing at me, and gazed back, I ran towards him wanting to go home and when I was about there, Victoria and Laurent stood in my path way. I froze staring at them, my eyes massive and my mouth hung open. Victoria circled me, and Laurent went to Edward and _snapped_ his neck. I screamed with anything I had left, seeing him, _die_, has to be the most horrible, heart stopping moment of my life. I saw him, his body drop to the ground and flop to one side and his head was in Laurent's bloody hand. I had no reason to be here, I had no reason to be alive without him. Tears ran across my cheeks and dropped on to the forest carpet. And that was when I felt the burning sensation in my head but it didn't last long. I clasped on the floor, breathing my last breath, letting my heart pump the last drop of blood around my body and into Victoria's mouth. We were on the floor dead and the only thing that was alive was Laurent and Victoria's mouth on my neck.

My headshot up, my eyes blinked the remaining tears out and my heart started to work again.

"Bella are you ok?" Edward asked me.

" No, I feel like im going to puke again." I whispered. "What time is it?"

" Five o'clock."

"Damn im late for work at Newton's." I whispered and tried to get up, then fell back on the floor.

"I think they will understand why."

"Was he even in are English class?" I asked

"Yes, he sits next to Eric."

"Oh." I said.

"Emmett, Jasper and Alice are home now, Carlisle, Rosalie and Esme have gone hunting." He paused. "Emmett wants another game of who can eat much human food without throwing up." He sighed "They've gone to the super market for some food, mostly junk food." He sighed once again.

"I can go home if you want me too."

"No, no you can be the judge."

"Are you even taking part in this?"

"Well Emmett says that if I don't take part he will smash my piano to pieces." He shivered.

"As if Edward. I don't think he will."

"You saw the way he reacted yesterday I think he does mean it." He smiled and then my brain went to the clip little 'fit' he had when Esme and Carlisle said that he was banned of the x-box 360. We sat silently for a while, the front door flung open and Emmett shouted…

"Eddie, come down right now we need your cooking skills." The eco boomed all around the house.

"Don't call me Eddie or I'll tell Carlisle your making me do this." He shouted back. There was a long pause, until Emmett knocked on the bathroom door and said.

"Stop making Love and get out of there." He shouted. I felt all embarrassed, Emmett how can you do that. Edward stiffened besides me. I managed to get up and unlock the door, and open it.

"There you are." He smiled " come on lets go." Edward was right behind me in an instant and we walked down stairs had in hand and terrified.


	3. Eating Comp Lucky Me

Bella's P.O.V

"Right, is the food done yet?" Emmett shouted to us.

"Nearly." I shouted back, I still feel sick tho. Edward pulled 6 cheese pizzas out of the oven. I glared at it in disgust.

"The pizzas are done, just the hot dogs." Edward shouted to him. I open then packet of crisps and placed them on the table, then I opened the donuts, cakes and every other sweet thing in existence.

"They're done." Edward shouted to Emmett, they all came flying in and surrounded the table.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked whiching my eyes between all four of them. They all nodded.

"Alice, you get Crisps, Pop-tarts and cookies," she nodded. "Jasper you get the hot dogs, donuts and candy, Emmett you get 3 cheese pizzas, Popcorn and all the salt and vinegar crisps. Edward you get 3 cheese pizzas, fried chicken and chips." They all shoved their food to their plates, I picked up the stopwatch.

"Ready?" I asked, they smiled and nodded. "On your marks, Get set….. GO!" I shouted as I pressed the start button. They started to shove their faces with food. I stopped the timer after they stopped eating 2mintues and 37seconds. Now I pressed it again, making a note of there names. The first one to turn green was Jasper, at 1mintue 12 seconds. He flashed towards the down stairs loo. The second one to puke was Alice at 3mintues and 59 seconds, she flew to her bathroom. The only people left were Edward and Emmett. Go Edward, Go, Go, Go. Emmett and Edward were staring at each other smiling, looking out to see who goes first. Then out of the blue Emmett vanished into Esme and Carlisle bathroom.

"Yes, I won!" Edward shouted and then his face turned white and then he went in his bathroom to throw up. I made notes Emmett 6mintues and 47seconds and Edward 7mintues and 23seconds. The sound of them puking was horrible it was like high-pitched screaming!

"Are you all ok in there?" I shouted up over the sound.

"Yeah," Alice shouted

"I think so." Jasper shouted. Edward and Emmett did not reply. I went up to see if they were ok. I knocked on the bathroom door, and then opened it, it was Alice. She was standing up her arms pressed against her stomach and her face, looking un-easy. I closed it again, then made my way to another bathroom, I knocked on it again, Emmett this time, I went to open it but he slammed it shut in my face. My face was inches way from being smashed in. I shook my head and walked to the other bathroom, the bottom one, I thumped on the door, and then let myself in, Jasper was sitting on the floor, his head on his legs, he looked at me, upset and then let his head drop. Last but no least, I went to Edward. He was sitting next to the bath staring at the bath and one arm around his head the other around his stomach.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked

"Think so."

"Were all ill,"

"We stay ill for about half an hour." he moaned, I sat next to him.

"Isn't that good?"

"It depends." He groaned, I sat next to him.

"I'll go if you want me to, I don't mind." I whispered, I could see in his eyes that he wasn't happy.

"I want you to stay." He said icily.

"Ok." I whispered, he took my hand and smiled, trying to find his best smile but simply couldn't, I smiled a weak smile back. The house stopped throwing up, it was silent with the odd groan here and there. The door creaked open Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie were in are view, staring at us on the floor are face's pressed against the side of the bathroom.

"Edward, Did you?" Carlisle Asked, Edward looked at Carlisle face then dropped it back down

"Yes, Emmett said that if I didn't he would smash my piano in." he groaned.

"Oh, I see." He said darkly. "Esme, see if Jasper and Alice are ok and see if Emmett threatened them as well." Esme nodded and walked casually out of are sight. "Rosalie, go and see if Emmett's ok and then tell him he's grounded and im selling the x-box." Rosalie scowled at me then walked impenitently to where he was. Carlisle walked into the bathroom his lips puckered and his arms dangled to the side. He shut the door and then crouched to meet us.

"Edward says you hasn't been to good."

"That's right."

"He says you had an nightmare. About Laurent and Victoria." He whispered. My face went pale and I felt the urge to throw up again, I twisted as fast as I could to the toilet being violently sick.

"Told you." Edward said. Closing his eyes.

"After you have stopped please tell me what happened?" he asked. He had to wait 15mintues then I could tell him.

"I was in the forest, Edward was there-."He eyes opened. "-On the other side, I ran towards him and then Victoria and Laurent broke my path way." I paused "Laurent _snapped_ Edwards neck and killed him and then they went to me, and bite me and killed me." I shuddered then being sick once again.

"That's been interesting, can you stay here tonight?"

"Call Charlie, tell him that your looking after me tell him that I didn't want to ruin his night with his friends." I said as I wiped my mouth.

"Ok, hope you get better." He said getting up and leaving us. Why was every one angry, or upset. I don't like this atmosphere. I placed my head on Edwards chest looking up at him, with a smile.

"What do you want?" he asked happily.

"One thing." I replied, "Kiss me." I whispered. His head bent down to mine and kissed gently, his lips were hard and cold. But he pulled away quickly like something was coming.

"Somebody wants you." He said darkly now.

"Bella, Jacobs here." Esme shouted up too me.

"Tell him im up stairs, I cant pull myself to get up." I shouted back as a attempted to get up, but then failed.

"Come in Jacob." I heard Esme whisper. The loud stomp of is feet echoed though the house, making the figures shake.

"Bella, where are you?" He asked.

"She's in here, the first bathroom on the right." Edward shouted darkly. Jacob knocked on the door and let himself in.

"Hello Bella," he said happily at me until he saw Edward. "Hi Edward."

"Hiya Jacob," I said happily. He didn't say anything back

"Hello Jacob, What brings you here?" Edward asked.

"Im here, too see if Bella's ok." He said "Or else I wouldn't be here." He said rising his voice. "_Bloodsucker."_ He mumbled. I pretended that I didn't here that.

"Im ok Jacob." I smiled at him.

"Oh please." He whispered. He was shaking with anger.

"Jacob, Calm down." I whispered.

"Jacob, Go, She's ok." He groaned.

"You wont speak for her!" He shouted. I watched him, explode in a _monster, _a wolf? A Brown wolf? I felt somebody push me, into the wall, making it crumble, I stared at the two of them, Growling, Hissing at each other. I shot up instantly.

"NO!" I shouted as I got in between them. My head twisted back and fourth between them. " Don't hurt each other." My voice fading into the distance, my legs gave way and I collapsed on the floor, my ears picked up the low murmur and my eyes went blurry.

"Bella!" I heard someone shout. I felt the coldness of a hand of my back supporting my neck and head.

"CARLISLE!" he shouted, the named ringed in my head.

"Edward, What is it?" he said, "Oh."

"Jacob's Phrased, in front of her, she's passed out and…. and."

"Edward! Pull yourself together!" he shouted. Another pair of hands her on my forehead. "She's Really bad." He whispered.

"What shall we do?" Edward asked.

"First get Jacob out of here."

"Alice, can you let the dog out!" he shouted down, Jacob barked Madly at him. Then the barking was suddenly gone.

"Secondly, call an ambulance."

"Jasper! Call Me an Ambulance!" he shouted.

"You're an Ambulance!" Jasper shouted back. As he laughed.

"Jasper! Call an Ambulance, Bella's passed out." Carlisle shouted Angrily. The Laughing stopped.

"Don't worry Bella, Im here for you." Edward Whispered in my ear. I felt the press of ice on my forehead and then as quick as it came it went.

"Their one there way." Jasper shouted up.

"Shall we get her down stairs?" Edward asked. There was a pause.

"Yes." He said. My arms dangled, my head flopped back and I was rushed down stairs. I was placed on the couch, were I lay there with all my thoughts racing though my head. _Jake's a were-wolf? That's insane. Well isn't everything in this world insane. Are all the Books, Movies, and Fairytales real? Wonder if there are such things as Ogres as well? But he just well… Exploded into a wolf…and that's pretty incredible. But didn't Jake say there were 'Blood Suckers?' how does he know how…. how?_

"Bella?" A voice said to me. "Bella, sweetie" my eyes began to flutter, I saw a blurry image of what looked like my dad.

"Dad?" I asked my voice croaked.

"Bella, are you alright?"

"I think so, where am I?" I asked, my eyes seemed to come around they were getting more aware of my surroundings. Great im in a hospital, with needles, shocking things, ill-er people, I don't need this bed give it to somebody who needs it.

"Your in the hospital, they say you might have swine flu."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Full of questions today, Well you were at the Cullen's, you were Sick constantly, You couldn't eat and well you passed out, you were asleep for 3days." He said as if he was going to cry.

"Did you tell mom?"

"Yes she's calling me 24/7." He smiled

"You shouldn't have told her," I said

"Yeah." He huffed.

"Where's Edward." I asked when I could.

"He's right there." He weakly smiled and pointed at him, lying on the couch asleep. "Dad your phone." I told him. It vibrated madly in his pocket, He picked it up and then stared at the name. "Who is it?"

"Its your mom?" he said as he pressed the green button

"Hello.." he asked as he waited for her reply "She's come around."

"Don't worry, I'll ask." He put his hand over the phone.

"Your mom wants to talk to you."

"Sure." I said as he passed me the phone.

"Hello." I said

"Bella, Baby are you alright?"

"I think so."

"Hope you get better soon. And when you do you can come live in Florida with us." She said, my mother hung open with them words

"NO, I want to stay here in Forks, It's nice, with nice people, with great friends, an excellent dad and _Edward_." I shouted down as loudly as I could, there was a long sigh on the phone

"It's your choice Bella, but you can have you own bedroom here with its on bath-." I butted in.

"Mom I don't want to go." I hissed down the phone and then pressed the end call button as fast and as hard as possible, tears ran down my face.

"Dad, can you leave me for a minute or so, go call mom." I said bitterly, he nodded and left me with Edward. Edward walked casually to my side.

" What was all that about?" he asked

"My mom she wants me to move back with her." I whispered as more tears trickled of my cheek.

"Maybe it will be good for you." He whispered

"What?"

"Maybe you should."

"You don't want me?"

"Yes I want you im just thinking about your health. You going to get killed with me."

"I don't care, I want to be with you Edward Cullen, and besides how can I live without you?" I whispered

"I guess you cant live without me, but think about it."

"I will, in here I have all the time in the world."


	4. Your Joking? Right?

"Bella, have you got your things?" Edward asked me, as I walked out of the hospital door.

"Yes." I replied. I've been in that hospital for nearly a week, and now im finally going home!

"Come on Bella!" Emmett shouted at us two.

"Yes, yes, keep your hair on." I shouted back.

"Are you sure?"

"Edward, im sure!" I said as I opened the Volvo door.

"Emmett, why did you take my Volvo?" Edward asked him as he punched him in the arm.

"Because I couldn't be arsed to bring mine." He replied. That's true, you can't be arsed to do anything except being an idiot and one huge teddy bear for Rosalie. He speeded down the road, failing to stop at my house, my head turned and my jaw dropped open.

"Emmett, you missed my house!" I shouted.

"Your going are house first." He smiled.

"Why are we going to are house Emmett?" Edward asked from the back sit of his Volvo. Giving him the evil stare.

"I need a judge." Emmett smiled at me, I cringed back, and he laughed at me, which made me cringe more.

"What for?" Edward asked Emmett.

"Dunna know, thinking about it." He smiled, he pulled up in the driveway, and he marched towards the front door. I got out of the car, and took Edwards hand. Emmett shoved the door open, running in, we walked slowly in. In the hallway there was, Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper and to make it complete Edward and me.

"So what do you want?" Jasper asked annoyed.

"We are all going to swap-." Emmett whispered, then Edward butted in.

"No Way!" he shouted.

"Edward get out of my mind." He said back. "We are all going to swap partners!"

"WHAT!" we all shouted angrily at Emmett at the same time.

"Burn in hell, Emmett!" Jasper shouted

"Your Joking? Right?" I asked Confused

"This is insane!" Alice Shouted

"We can't Emmett, were married!" Rosalie said, we all started to shout at him, angry, we can't just swap, your married for Christ sakes.

"LISTEN!" Emmett roared, it echoed though the house. All the shouting suddenly stopped. " We are going to do this! Or else Rosalie I will come and destroy all your perfume-." Rosalie looked at him like she was going to cry. " Alice, I will set fire to your clothes-." Jasper comforted her whispering something I could not understand. "Jasper, I will touchier Alice-." There was a low snarl. "Edward, I'll smash your piano and your books-." Edward stiffened besides me. " And Bella, I will find Charlie and-."

"Ok, I get the picture!" I shouted at him.

"We will pick names out of this hat and go with that partner for a week the first partner to kiss, wins." He showed us the hat and then gave it to Alice,

"You first."

"Hold on, who even agreed to do this?"

"Well if you don't every one will suffer." Emmett smiled and shook the hat. Her face in distress she pulled a name out of the hat and sighed.

"Edward." She whispered, gave one last kiss to Jasper and walked towards Edward. He moved on to Rosalie, then gave her a kiss, she took a name out of the hat.

"Jasper." She groaned then walked to Jasper, then Emmett holded out the hat for me, I stared at the bottom of it, there was one name left, I grabbed it and then read it

"Emmett." I said my voice breaking. I glanced at Edward he gave me one last kiss, I didn't want to go but Emmett dragged me away from him.

"Wait, didn't you say the first couple who kiss, wins?" Rosalie said. Emmett nodded, I stared at Rosalie for a second then Rosalie's lips pressed against jasper's cheek, Jaspers face was in shock and disgusted, it was a quick and fierce kiss.

"There, im free." Rosalie smiled.

"Nope you have to have a week with them." He said everyone groaned.

"Well that was a waste of time!" Rosalie shouted, then stormed upstairs,

"Emmett why can't you be normal, this is going to make everyone spilt up and cross with you." I said. He laughed and then stared at me,

"Do you really think that's going to put me off this adventure?"

"Yes, your…….. Your….. Married!" I shouted back in a whisper.

"Your Point?"

"My point is that your going to get people divorced and make people… spilt up." I choked out.

"There will be nothing more than kissing." He said.

"Promise?"

"Promise." He said crossing your heart.

"Rosalie, come down, I didn't tell you something." He boomed up, she was down in a spilt second.

"There will be nothing more than kissing,"

"Don't think anyone will be daft enough to do anything more!" Jasper Shouted.

"Maybe, Rosalie is quite hot you know." He smiled at Rosalie, She looked at him like she was going to slap him.

"Right, I have to go home give my stuff to Charlie, make him dinner." I said making my way towards the door.

"You have a day, to be with your old partner." He boomed after me. I rushed out of the door, grabbing Edward's arm on the way, it was hard, as concrete, but the damage didn't hurt. I slammed the door after us.

"What are we going to do? Charlie will go mental and if I don't Emmett will, will-." I started to cry, the things that Emmett threatened was horrible.

"Bella, Sweet Bella, It's only going to be for a week, I promise I will not kiss alice, But I have no say for you, Emmett he's…. He's…Very competitive, he would like to win since he made up the challenge." Edward whispered, in my ear, he hugged me tightly.

"But you no I will never kiss him, I love you, not Emmett, this will never work out, I can't do this!" I shouted my voice breaking at the end. He walked me to his black, shiny, Volvo. Carefully placing me in the passenger seat. He got in a spilt second after me, turning the key it made a purring sound.

"Right shall we go?" he asked me, I nodded, thinking of excuses to say to Charlie, about the whole Edward and Emmett story.

(Thoughts)

"_Dad, I broke up with Edward last night."_

"_Sorry Bells."_

"_Its ok, im going out with Emmett instead."_

"_Did you cheat on him?" _

"_NO!" Pause "He cheated on me, with alice." _

"_Oh, Didn't Emmett have a girlfriend?"_

"_You mean Rosalie, she went out with jasper." _

"_Didn't, Jasper have Alice?" _

"_Yes it's confusing,"_

_NO THAT WILL NEVER WORK! _

"Bella," Edward said. "Bella,"

"Yes?"

"Don't worry we will sort something out." His voice soft and comforting.

"Yeah, we will, hopefully, but this will mean that I might never see you again, my dad wont let this happen he will never trust you again." I said as a few tears trickled down my cheeks, "He will never trust me again. As well." I said, his eyes focused on the road ahead, he smiled. He pulled up against my house and walked me to my house. I smiled at him weakly and let are self's in. We walked into the living room, were to are surprise my dad was there, watching us.

"Dad? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?" I asked shocked.

"My car broke down and it wont be fixed until tomorrow proberly, im not sure bells." He looked at me with an apologetic look, until he saw Edward. "Hey Edward."

"Hi."

"Im going up to my room, with _Edward._"

"Ok," he said not giving a damn.

"Ok," I said in disbelief and we walked to my bedroom.


End file.
